lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge (Netflix)
Dodge is a main character of Netflix Locke & Key. Trapped in the Well House by the original Keepers of the Keys, she begins communicating with Bode when he arrives at Keyhouse Manor. She eventually manipulates him into freeing her with the Anywhere Key, beginning her quest to find the Omega Key and open the Black Door. Biography Early History The demon that would eventually become known as Dodge — a nickname Ellie gave to Lucas — first appears twenty-five years prior to Rendell Locke's death. When the Keepers of the Keys open the Black Door for the first time, Lucas Caravaggio is possessed by the demon. At first, everything is normal, however Lucas attacks them later that night demanding the keys. Rendell has no choice but to kill Lucas after he kills Kim and Jeff, and the group make up a story about how the children died.Echoes Many years later, in a moment of desperation, Ellie Whedon uses the Echo Key to summon Lucas back to the Well House. Unbeknownst to her, Lucas was gone and she had actually summoned Dodge, who forced her to give her the Identity Key so that she could change her appearance. Throughout Locke and Key Quest to find the Omega Key When the Locke Family move into Keyhouse following Rendell's death, Dodge begins communicating with Bode, telling him about the magical keys and their powers. She explains that there are keys that allow the user to turn into a ghost or that allow the user to go anywhere. Bode eventually finds the keys, and Dodge tricks Bode into using the Mirror Key, which ends badly and Nina becomes trapped within the mirror.Welcome to Matheson; When Bode returns to the well to confront Dodge on why she lied, she offers her help in return for the Anywhere KeyBode is unaware at this point that the Anywhere Key is the only way Dodge can leave the Well House.. She takes the key and leaves Bode in the Well House alone and he must save Nina himself with the aid of Tyler and Kinsey. Dodge would later return to Keyhouse to find the Head Key, which she rightly believed to be in Bode's possession. He refuses to give her the key, however, and it is revealed that Dodge cannot take the key from a Locke Child without their permission.Dissection She later enlists Sam Lesser's help again to steal the Head Key from the Locke Children. Sam manages to steal the key but is reluctant to give the key to Dodge, leaving her no choice but to kill him and take the key for herself. Dodge later uses the key to enter the mind of Erin — one of the original Keepers of the Keys — and finds out that the Omega Key was hidden within Rendell's mind.Ray of F*ing Sunshine Meanwhile, she takes on the appearance of Lucas and lives in Ellie's house, forcing her to manipulate the Locke Family until they find the Crown of Shadows. She also uses a different disguise, Gabe, to grow closer to Kinsey.Crown of Shadows When Ellie finds the Crown of Shadows, Dodge takes it from her and unites it with the Shadow Key, allowing her to control shadows. She changes Ellie's appearance to that of her own disguise using the Identity Key. She later attacks Keyhouse and gives the impression that she has been defeated. With her body unconscious, Tyler and Kinsey decide to use the Omega Key to throw her back through the Black Door. They are successful, however it is later revealed that Dodge is safe and they actually threw Ellie through the door. Appearances :;Season One *''Crown of Shadows'' *''Dissection'' *''Echoes'' *''Family Tree'' *''Head Games'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''The Black Door'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Welcome to Matheson'' Trivia *Dodge appears in every episode either using her appearance (as Lucas), her female appearance, or Gabe's appearance. *She possesses the Crown of Shadows and the Shadow Key, therefore allowing her to control shadows. *She also possesses the Anywhere Key and the Head Key. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Netflix Characters